So Happy Together
by WinterSnow99
Summary: Even though the war between Astral World and Barian World is over, that doesn't mean the tension between certain former Emperors is. To the remaining Emperors, the tension is irritating, not to mention difficult to live around, so they decide to do something about it. It definitely doesn't go the way they thought it would.


**A/N: English dub names used because the dub is the version I'm more familiar with; but that doesn't mean I haven't watched the original Japanese.**

Even before their first lives as humans were common knowledge, Mizar had always felt closer to Girag and Alito. Well...maybe "closer" wasn't the right word to use where the subject of relations between the Emperors before Yuma was a prominent figure in their lives is concerned. But, even then, though it hadn't appeared apparent to the four themselves, there was no mistaking the "bond" between Nash, Marin, Dumon and Vector. Mizar did his best to avoid thinking of the matter back then; preferring the company of Dumon or the siblings to even the mere thought of willingly spending time with Alito, Girag and/or Vector. But now is different. Everything is out in the open...so to speak.

Yuma's encouragement to let go of the past and live to take chances for a better future had caused quite a curious phenomenon to occur. "Shark", "Rio", Dumon and Vector (Ray) had become quite passive aggressive when it came to matters of their shared past. Shark and Rio spent a lot of time with Yuma and the former Numbers Club (which included "Ray", much to their distaste), tentatively hanging out with the middle Arclight child and "reconnecting" with higher society for the first time since they were "orphaned". They preferred only to socialize with Vector when he was spending time with Yuma and the once close relationship they'd had with Dumon had become strained.

Dumon had become very familiar with jealousy very quickly. "Subtle" glares directed at Thomas whenever they were in the same room, fake enthusiasm when participating in activities with Yuma and the former Numbers Club around, and throwing himself into his schoolwork to the point where even Mizar thought he was becoming too much of a stick in the mud. For whatever reason, the twins seemed to believe that distancing themselves from him would make him eager to make more friends. Quite obviously, it was backfiring. After being devoted to them for so long, Dumon had no clue what to do with himself; not when did have his former king or the completely time absorbing job of keeping the other Emperors in line whilst keeping Barian World from falling into ruin before Astral World could be destroyed.

Vector was just a mess, plain and simple. Obviously, redemption did not undo years of missing and/or rewritten memories. Nor did it reverse the effects of brainwashing and mind control. The redhead understood that Yuma and Yori and all the others had forgiven him and cared a lot about him but became awkward and defensive around the former Emperors-Shark, Rio and Dumon especially. Mizar couldn't really say what their opinions of Vector were but as long as Vector stayed sane (well, saner) and didn't come near his hair with scissors Mizar was fine with Vector's continued existence in his life.

At first the trio tried to confront the others about their self a destructive behavior- living in a mansion was great, the stifling atmosphere caused by passive-agressive behavior was not- but only so many times could they be told that they "didn't understand" and that they should consider the dark history the four former Barian Emperors unfortunately shared before frustration at lack of progress overpowered frustration from the original issue.

Clearly, the next best thing was to have Yuma meddle in their affairs. But Vector was still as much of brilliant actor as before despite his selective awkwardness; easily convincing him that Mizar, Girag and Alito were merely bored and lack of action was causing them to see things that "clearly weren't there". Mizar swore he'd never been nearly as furious before in either of his past lives.

As a "solution", he'd been forced to spend the day at a recently opened theme park; Kaibaland, or something along those lines. Even worse for the former dragon tamer was that most of the rides blew his long blonde hair everywhere and he was approached by multiple men of varying ages who mistook him for a female simply because of his long hair and slender figure. Near the end of their visit, Alito and Girag had taken it upon themselves to purchase duel-monsters themed hair ties. The hair accessories had clearly been designed for females and after being objectified nearly all day, added to his already present frustration at the other former Emperors, Mizar snapped. The resulting argument resulted in him storming away from his companions in an anger fueled haze. Once his head was clear, he found himself completely lost.

Dreading the lecture that would come if Alito and Girag panicked when he didn't join them at the entrance to the park and called Dumon, Mizar reluctantly produced his duel gazer and attempted to contact his companions. The call connected, but before either side could speak, an arm was slung around his shoulder and a different set wrapped around his waist. Startled, he'd squeaked (although he would deny this later) and stumbled back- unfortunately giving his "captors" a better grip on him. For a moment, he hoped Alito and Girag had followed him and were pranking him to get back at him for his outburst but that hope died painfully when he FELT more than heard someone sniff his hair. To his disgust, his attackers began to began to coo what they clearly thought were brilliant pick up lines in "her" ears.

Despite no longer being a dimensional energy alien, Mizar was still stronger than a normal human (left over energy residue, according to the Tenjo's; it would fade with time). Quickly, he elbowed the man gripping his waist, stomping on his foot at the same time. When the man released him and stumbled back, he did the same to the one sniffing his hair. Before he could do much more, the two strangers were knocked unconscious from behind. He barely had time to register what happened before he was once more trapped between two pairs of arms; this time belonging to Alito and Girag. Apparently, they had followed him after he stormed off but quickly lost sight of him. They were thankful he'd decided to call them with his Duel Gazer because they recognized the area he'd been in and arrived in time to save him.

As much as he resented their accidental assumption he couldn't handle the situation on his own, he was grateful they had come to help instead of just leaving him to deal with the problem on his own. In a small gesture of thanks, he accepted one hair tie from them: a blue one with a Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon charm attached to it, putting it on almost immediately. Luckily, when they return to the Kastle mansion, none of their comrades remark on his new accessory. Strangely enough, when asked how their trip was neither Girag or Alito brought up the incident at the end of their visit.

For a few days, he is awkward around them, although it seemed the feeling was not mutual. This was proven when they invited him to come with them to a museum dedicated to the best duelists in history. Having no reason to turn them down, especially with the persisting passive aggressive atmosphere at the mansion, he went with them without a fuss.

Slowly, he finds himself spending just as much time with them as he does with Dumon, Kite and/or Chris, if not more. And then, something strange but ultimately predictable happened. Without him or Girag or Alito around to act as buffers when not in public as often as before, the twins, Dumon and Vector were forced to interact more often. The atmosphere became thick with tension and frustration that didn't belong to him or the simpletons for once. Eventually, the bubble burst and the result was a argument that lasted for hours and rang loudly through the halls of the mansion. Eager to let their friends sort through their problems, he and Alito and Girag hole up in his room. He lets them braid his hair and they duel a couple times, with Mizar as the victor almost every time. By the time the yelling stops, the three of them have cuddled up to each other (subconsciously, mind you) on Mizar's bed and are in a deep slumber, smiling contentedly. Hopefully, whatever occurred the next day, they would all be friends.

 **A/N: I know this is a OOC, piece of self-indulgent trash with a rushed ending. I hope you enjoyed, though.**


End file.
